falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fiends
The Fiends are a raider gang made up entirely of chem fiends, hence their name,The Courier: "The Fiends?" James Hsu: " They've set up shop in Vault 3 to the west. Every day they attack our positions and my men repel them. But every day there's more of them and less of us. I sent one of my rangers after their leader to try and destabilize them. He didn't return. Hell of a thing, losing a ranger. You come to depend on them. And they come through for you so often, you forget it can happen." (James Hsu's dialogue)The Courier: "What do you know about the Fiends?" Dhatri: "Pack of drugged-out killers. They're addicted to every stim, every pill, every psychoactive enema on this fucked-up earth. I've got three Fiends I want dead, and I don't give a goddamn how it gets done. That sound like something that interests you?" (Dhatri's dialogue) in the Mojave Wasteland and New Vegas area in 2281. Background Vault 3 was once an ordinary and happy vault, but the water system started leaking one day and the lower levels were flooded, forcing its people to open its door to the outside to seek help. Unfortunately, the first people they came across were a gang of bloodthirsty, chem-addicted raiders, lead by a man called Motor-Runner, who were loitering in the near vicinity of the vault. The raiders took advantage of the vault dwellers' naivety and conned themselves into the vault, upon which they brutally slaughtered every inhabitant and took Vault 3 as their own. Having firmly rooted themselves in this safe haven, the Fiends have since steadily grown stronger, and they now claim a large part of the southwestern New Vegas conurbation as their territory. They are unexceptional in every way, but there are a slew of them. The vault itself is wide-open, practically being a feral den for the Fiends and their huge packs of dogs. Whether it is murder, rape, or burning innocents for sport, these bloodshot-eyed Fiends are more than happy to bring their chaos to this area, which has become a source of growing concern for the New California Republic. The Fiends are erratic and dangerous; their mental stability isn't helped by the fact that they are almost constantly high on chems, most of which are provided by the Great Khans.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.44: "'''Raider: Fiends'"'' "Vault 3 was once an ordinary, happy vault. Unfortunately, it—and the entire southwestern part of the New Vegas conurbation—has been taken over by a large force of Raiders calling themselves the Fiends. They are unexceptional in every way, but there are a slew of them. The vault itself is wide-open, practically being a feral den for the Fiends and their huge packs of dogs. Whether it is murder, rape, or shooting innocents for sport, the Fiends are more than happy to bring their anarchy to this area, which has become a source of growing concern for the NCR. The Fiends are erratic and dangerous; their mental stability isn't helped by the fact that they are almost constantly high on chems, most of which are provided by the Great Khans." Although they are widely hated by the NCR due to their unpredictability and chem addiction stamina/insanity, to the point of having a bounty put on their leaders heads, the NCR unfortunately can't do anything about them, due to the restriction of issued orders to hold the line around the area, along with the vault providing a fall-back point to the Fiends.The Courier: "Are there more dangerous posts?" Ortega: "Oh, you'd better believe it. I feel sorry for the troops who are charged with keeping the Fiends from overrunning everything. The Fiends are scary because they're unpredictable. One day, they'll be taking potshots at you and then running off before you can shoot back. And the next day, they'll come rushing at you pumped full of drugs and not stopping until you or they are dead." The Courier: "If the Fiends are so dangerous, why hasn't the NCR wiped them out?" Ortega: "Current orders are to hold the line and nothing more. That's all we seem to do these days - hold the line. I guess it's a tricky situation since there's a vault in Fiend territory. If the NCR went after them, they'd just hole up." (Ortega's dialogue) Organization The Fiends have little organization, except for their occupation of Vault 3, often aimlessly roaming the northern Mojave looking for their next chem score or an innocent wastelander to jump. Violet, Cook-Cook, Driver Nephi, and Motor-Runner seem to be the most influential leaders, with Motor-Runner being the head that resides in and runs operations within Vault 3. Like many other raider groups, the Fiends split into small war-parties, usually between three to four members, which allows them to operate in an enormous portion of the outer New Vegas, aside from their main area of the western and south-western city. Outside, they are usually gathered around campfires where much of their scavenged items, such as first aid and ammunition boxes, can be found scattered around. Many raider camps are protected by makeshift walls and littered with graffiti. At times, they utilize traps in order to protect their shelter, as seen inside Zapp's Neon Signs. Outside relations The Fiends attack anyone aside from the Great Khans, who supply them with chems.The Courier: "What can you tell me about the Great Khans?" Dhatri: "We know they supply the Fiends with illegal chems, but they never stick around in NCR territory for long. They know the land, and move quick. There's talk from time to time about taking out their base at Red Rock Canyon, but nothing ever comes of it. The Great Khans are tough fighters. If we ever did go up against them on their home turf, we'd win, but casualties would be high." (Dhatri's dialogue) The Fiends are loosely affiliated with Caesar's Legion, who welcomes the constant trouble the raiders create for the NCR, and their Frumentarii regularly feed them with information of the NCR troop movement to maximize the damage the Fiends does to them,Ronald Curtis: " Afternoon patrol enters Fiend territory at 1300. Have them mine that stretch. That would leave them the morning to bury mines along that stretch. Over. Roger Lupa. Charges are set. Detonation will occur as the train leaves the station. Over. Couple of minutes. Over. Ten-four." (Ronald Curtis' dialogue) even going as far as to not attack any caravans marked by the Legion.The Courier: "Do they deal with any caravans at all?" Cass: "There's some caravans that deal with the Legion, yes. And as much as it pains me to say it, any caravan marked by the Legion is safe as houses. They guard their roads, their supply lines - even Fiends would hesitate before going after any trader dealing with Legion. (Cass' dialogue) Caesar himself, however, holds no love for the Fiends, as he especially considers their chem-abuse culture an affront to the Legion's principles. Seeing them as inferior fighters, he also plans to betray and eradicate the gang as soon as he is in control of New Vegas, rather than integrating them into the Legion.Fiends possible ending slide: ''"The Fiends attacked Camp McCarran during the Second Battle of Hoover Dam and suffered heavy losses. Caesar, unimpressed with their performance and their dependence on chems, had them exterminated." The NCR, meanwhile, looks upon the Fiends with growing concern, as their activity remains a constant background threat to their military's local headquarters at Camp McCarran.The Courier: "I'm here to provide support. Is there anything I might be able to help with?" James Hsu: "Hmm... you don't cook by any chance, do you? Farber's doing his best, but it's hard to manage an army with half my staff in line for the latrine. Honestly, we're fighting a lot of fires right now. The Fiends keep pressing their position from Vault 3. We've got the Legion breathing down our necks across the river. We actually took an officer alive last week, but so far he hasn't spoken a word." (James Hsu's dialogue) It has become a big enough problem that Major Dhatri is putting bounties on the head of the Fiends' leaders.The Courier: "What do you know about the Fiends?" Dhatri: "Pack of drugged-out killers. They're addicted to every stim, every pill, every psychoactive enema on this fucked-up earth. I've got three Fiends I want dead, and I don't give a goddamn how it gets done. That sound like something that interests you?" (Dhatri's dialogue) They are hated by most residents of Westside, as they are a constant danger to the settlement, going as far as to simply walk into peoples homes and kidnap them.The Courier: "I'll go to Vault 3 and see if I can find your ranger." James Hsu: "That Vault is a hornet's nest. If you have second thoughts, no one would think less of you for it. But if you can get him home, it'd mean a lot. Watch for civilians, too. The Fiends have been kidnapping locals. They just walk right into people's homes in the middle of the day and take them. But the man you're looking for is Bryce Anders. Anders was trying to find the leader, Motor-runner. You hear something like a chainsaw, you've found Motor-runner. Put a bullet in his head, and you'll have some new friends around here." (James Hsu's dialogue) On the Strip, the Omertas also have some trouble with Fiends,Gomorrah receptionist: "Fiends are bad for business. NCR should do their fucking job." (Gomorrah receptionist's dialogue) as their secret gun shipments are occasionally compromised by Fiend activity.The Courier: "Your bosses sent me to you to see if you needed any help with your work for them." Troike: "Yeah, I heard you might be coming. I appreciate the help, I'm in kind of a fix. I help the Omertas get guns without the NCR catching wind of it. I need someone to cover my ass with the last shipment." The Courier: "Tell me about the problem with the last shipment." Troike: "The Fiends, a group of raiders freaked out on chems, stole my last shipment before I could get it into Vegas. I could sure use some help getting it from them." (Troike's dialogue) While the Fiends are openly hostile towards almost all groups in the Mojave Wasteland except the Great Khans, they do seem to co-operate with a few certain wasteland inhabitants. Cook-Cook, for example, is known to have bought slaves from Saint James and Dermot.Dermot's ledger Technology Fiends have a variety of different weapons, from basic melee weapons such as knives and pool cues, to an unusually large number of high-tech range weapons like Laser RCWs and plasma rifles. They are mostly found carrying basic guns like caravan shotguns, varmint rifles, and silenced .22 SMGs. Some Fiends can occasionally be found carrying weapons like chainsaws, Rippers, and flamers. Due to the wide range of different weapons varying from Fiend to Fiend, it is assumed that they are either scavenged, stolen or looted off people the raiders had killed. They dress in various raider armors and wear distinct helmets adorned with war-painted ruminant skulls. The Fiends have also used the neon signs from Zapp's Neon Signs to erect a perimeter fence around their territory.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.353: "2E.01 Zapp's Neon Signs You should be instantly familiar with Zapp's actual neon signs, as the Fiends have wielded many of them together to form impassible perimeter walls. The actual building is a graveyard of signs, including the feet of a Tall Boy statue. Inside, expect more Fiends, and additional traps." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland) Interactions with the player character With a Speech check of 65, one can convince the main guard of Vault 3 that they are a Great Khan selling chems, which you can sell for 20 caps each or 22 caps with a Barter of 65. Endings Members * Motor-Runner * Daniel * Duke * Cook-Cook * Driver Nephi * Violet * Vault 3 fiend boss * Vault 3 fiend guard * Violetta (attack dog) * BoneGnash (attack dog) * GhashBone (attack dog) Notes * Fiends sometimes spawn near The Thorn and start attacking people at Westside south entrance. They may also sometimes enter The Thorn, but will be killed instantly by the guards. * Fiends are hated by almost all residents of Westside, as they are a constant danger to the settlement. * Fiends always have red eyes, a side effect from their constant chem consumption. * There are many Fiends in Vault 3 that can be found already dead in several residential rooms, apparently having died of either chem overdoses or fatal infighting between themselves. * Fiends may sometimes spawn and attack the player character outside of the Crimson Caravan camp. * Upon fast-traveling to Camp McCarran, two Fiends may be attacking the entrance. * Upon fast-traveling to Freeside East Gate, some Fiends may be spawned nearby. * Fiends can sometimes be fighting in The Thorn. * A group of four to six Fiends will always respawn around Fiend territory. A group of three fiends respawn at a fixed location between Brewer's beer bootlegging and Sunset Sarsaparilla headquarters. * The Fiends may constantly be found in a firefight against patrolling NCR troopers around the area surrounding the New Vegas Strip. * Killing Fiends grants positive Karma. * Although wearing Great Khan armor will make Fiends at Vault 3 friendly, other Fiends anywhere in the wasteland will still attack the player character, including those just outside of the vault. Like Diane mentions, they are outside for a reason. Appearances Fiends only appear in Fallout: New Vegas and the graphic novel All Roads. Bugs * When you have dealt with Motor-Runner and the Fiends in a friendly way during Aba Daba Honeymoon or by passing a Speech Check at the entrance to Vault 3 the Fiends might become permanently friendly. Entering in the console will make them hostile again. * When you kill Cook-Cook, Violet and Driver Nephi (leaving Motor-Runner alive), and complete the endgame quest Eureka! for the NCR, you still get the ending as if all Fiend leaders remain alive. ** Completing the endgame quest No Gods, No Masters instead will get you no Fiend ending at all. Gallery FNVFiendGroup.jpg|A Fiend group See also * NCR-Fiends War Category:Fallout: New Vegas factions Category:All Roads factions Category:Fiends Category:Raiders de:Unholde es:Maníacos it:Demoni pl:Bestie ru:Черти uk:Чорти zh:魔鬼幫